Society Engineering
I propose to develop and promote a new science called Society Engineering. In the modern age of human civilization we have the necessary knowledge to develop it to maintain our future wealth and existence. We will work to design and shape the "smart" civilization using scientific methods. To create a desired "better future" for all important and to nurture natural human culture based on ability and social instruments. A much bigger variety of social-political systems is possible in combination compared to those that exist now. To pick and shape the best ones: we can call this 'the science'. Present situation The current formal structures of society and the economy are naturally formed in an "ad hoc" way and preserved mostly using force. The law system originated from tribal times and relied upon a general leader. The existing bank system serves the business sector and is based upon the commerce of ancient merchants - who were logically focused on their own interests. Over human history thousands of different societal forms appeared and, mostly irrespectively of their human merit, lost out to the 'developer' culture by violence. In modern times our communication and knowledge collecting and transfer skills and general resource level makes it possible to promote cooperative solutions over violent ones. Engineering methods When (re)designing social instruments, professionals should use known engineering techniques when they are applicable. * Life-cycle management * Documentation and support * Warranty and responsibility * Tests with the target group Systematic approach For visualization and analysis of societal phenomena: the system theory. The basic unit is a group or community of over five individuals which identifies itself as such and has internal interactions related to this structure. In an over-five-member group, interactions should be organized, leading to the appearance of system. Monopolistic systems are weak because once corrupted they are extremely difficult to replace, since there are no working alternatives. If those systems fall it is because of a wild crisis e.g. a revolution. Although some revolutions may have brought positive change, they almost all contain severe weaknesses. As in nature, parallel connected systems are able to partly substitute each other and are better able to adapt to changes. It is possible to extend them if needed, and variants and alternatives may also run next to each other. To SOURCE social alternatives the work should be systematic, iterative and incrementally developmental (Wiki), to better find all possible ideas and analogies, System illustration To illustrate and represent a work of a system possible with equations and scripts what describes the interactions of elements. The basic subject of Wolfram's "new kind of science" is the study of simple abstract rules—essentially, elementary computer programs https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/A_New_Kind_of_Science#Simple_programs Wikipedia explanation about the simple programs from "New Kind of Science" controversial book by Stephen Wolfram In almost any class of a computational system, one very quickly finds instances of great complexity among its simplest cases (after a time series of multiple iterative loops, applying the same simple set of rules on itself, similar to a self-reinforcing cycle using a set of rules). This seems to be true regardless of the components of the system and the details of its setup. Memetics As per above mentioned system illustration shows a complex human thinking commonly explained by knowledge, beliefs and ideas of the person. The meme https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Memetics As Memetics shortly explained in Wikipedia, analogous to a gene, was conceived as a "unit of culture" (an idea, belief, pattern of behaviour, etc.) which is "hosted" in the minds of one or more individuals, and which can reproduce itself, thereby jumping from mind to mind. Thus what would otherwise be regarded as one individual influencing another to adopt a belief is seen as an idea-replicator reproducing itself in a new host. Human Neuroscience To understand the characteristics of human thinking helpful to understand the human society. Clearly not only the capabilities but the limitations are driving our culture. The human brain evolved from a animal structure with small structural additions. ...To be continued... Research * Collecting social alternatives ** Previous, tested local experiments ** Historical societies, cultural habits as solution ** Developed ideas, books, stories ** Biomimic of species * Psychology ** Positive psychology as mental hygiene ** Cultural anthropology, etymology Area of Society Engineering * Monetary system * Social spaces * Elections * Communication systems * Education * Prototyping and modelling * Knowledge management * Education * Positive discriminations * Self defence * Sustainable lifestyle * Invention management Principles *Complementary systems * Each system should be described first and it must be transparent * Project-oriented organisations * Cooperative and not competitive economy. Several version may run next to each other. The competitions has their importance - to select the best versions at factor tests at modelling. * Searching for win-win situations - the more support the better the outcome. * The point of education the ability to do wide cooperation. * The violence is destructive mode. Economy modules Circular production The European Union already has the 'Implementation of the Circular Economy Action Plan'European Comission: Circular Economy with steps already in 2017. Several company is moving toward the renewable energies (Google, Amazon, FB, etc.) but the human and material factors are far to the smooth run. From systematic approach the deposits (puffers) and cleaning processes are underdeveloped to close the circles. The extension of amortization time will also grow the success of circularity. Dual method At the present time, social positions are fulfilled by one person, frequently for a long period of time. In this case the individual identifies him/herself with this position and will personally feel its successes and failures - he/she will also adapt his/her persona to this work. In addition, high positions bring power and other benefits and the "one person-one post" practice corrupts the original goals of the social system. The dual method helps to keep awareness of personal responsibility, eventuality (not long-last but more changeable) and continuity. * Each position has two persons * Each person has two different positions * Every second year there is a change in the positions. * If somebody not changing the position because of unforeseen circumstances then should educate to make the fill successful. Income frames We can set rules to limit pointlessly huge personal incomes. Focused on personal effort, the difference between highest and lowest income shouldn’t be more than 5-10 times. The differences are based on previous effort but will not be so high that they corrupt the cooperative ethos. With this, "gold digging" positions will eliminated and workers will focus not their income but on the usefulness of the work. :Basic: 1 credit :+special tool: +1 credit :+fast response: +1 credit :+specific education: +1 credit :+difficult job: +1 credit Personal money Personal money is a credit and voting system based on the right to self-determination. Every adult can and should schedule his week-time according to what is he/she doing as part of society. It is possible to say 'I cannot do this, but I would make effort toward this' (Not produce but study, cooperate about, promote that). Pairing missing and extra skills will start cooperation. Enterprises and social institutes promote themselves by collecting and satisfying positive and negative needs (Would get and would avoid situations). This credit system should run open to overview and comparison to enable better personal decisions. Progressive history education The classic history is based on wars and dynasties meanwhile the focus can be moved on treats and reforms. On this way the educated person will progressive and cooperative - not offensive and nacionalist. Integration examples * Newer, secure version or Internet * Wikipedia * Open modular education for world citizens * Esperanto or similar world language for effective communication. Before adaptation CAD language development is possible. * keyboard optimisation Beginning of the project * Several possible modules (some mentioned above) have already started the task to spread and test them. The systematic economy improvements should be on focus: Adopt, Adapt, Improve - against the action dictate leadership. *Several Tech company leaders have expressed their commitment to a fair future (quotes will come from Google, FB, Tusk, etc.) * The TZM movement want to build a future based on scientific methods * Countries can start from the 'United World' model based on a clearly Humanist base document * Even small communities can start to adapt modules, primarily to bring education and development together * United World citizenship or Liberland is an example of legal migration * The communication channels should be ready of distraction misinformation and disinformation (the new internet should developed) * ... Sources * The basic idea is László Mészáros', inspired partly by https://www.globalchallenges.org/en * notes http://hu.alternativgazdasag.wikia.com/wiki/Global_Challenge_app._HUN-AG_-_2017